


Say Goodnight

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Harry Hook One Shots [9]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 05:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16927194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne
Summary: Saying goodbye is the worst thing ever.





	Say Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> Song: This is based on this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OJgiz-GFFpE
> 
> Author’s note: I seriously cried writing this, so be aware that you may need tissues lol. ~ K

Everytime you closed your eyes you replayed the fight over and over in your head. You tried to think of different ways to stop it happening, but every scenario ended up the same… The two of you sat on the deck, in each others arms, one of you barely holding on, the other’s heart breaking into millions of tiny pieces.

“Don’t you dare leave me,” you cried, holding him close to you. “You promised we were going to get away from here and be together forever. You swore that you never break your promises.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You’ve been walking around in a daze since the fight. Nobody could get through to you. You weren’t eating, you weren’t sleeping, you were barely even existing. Nothing felt right anymore, everything felt hollow. You could see the pity in everyone’s eyes, you could hear their words of apology and condolence, but still you didn’t respond. You couldn’t bring yourself to feel anything but emptiness and loneliness.

“You need to eat,” said Uma, sliding a tray in front of you. “You’re going to make yourself ill. It’s not good for either of you if you don’t eat.”

You shook your head and pushed it away. What was the point when he wasn’t there with you. When it felt like your world had ended.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

You hadn’t been able to go ahead with letting the crew do what they wanted. You knew you needed somewhere to be able to see him and just feel like he was still close by. You couldn’t bring yourself to say it… You just couldn’t say goodbye, it felt too final.

“Sleep tight,” you whispered, trailing your finger over the cold headstone as you stood at his graveside.

You kept hoping that it was all a bad dream and that any moment you would wake up and he’d still be there asleep next to you, dreaming peacefully, not knowing that you were going through a horrendous nightmare.

Laying in bed the two of you shared, hugging his pillow close to you. It still smelt like him. It brought you a little comfort, but it wasn’t the same as having him in your arms.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone from the Isle and Auradon had sent flowers. The chip shop was surrounded with them, all the colours of the rainbow. Everywhere you looked there was colour. You knew he’d have loved all the attention. You stopped and looked at every single bunch, read all the cards full of empty words.

“None of them truly cared,” you sighed. “They only say nice things now you’re gone.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Everyone was still too quiet, except for the tiny bundle in your arms, the one he had died to protect. The one he would never get to see grow up. The one he would never be able to teach all the things he’d planned to. The one who was a tiny version of him.

“We had so many plans for you,” you said, rocking the child in your arms. “We were so excited. Your daddy would’ve been so proud of you.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As the years passed it never got easier. You knew you should’ve let yourself move on but you just couldn’t. As you watched your son sit in front of his father’s grave excitedly telling him about what the crew had been teaching him, you couldn’t help but feel the small twinge of pain you always felt when you were there. You wished he was here. You wished he was the one teaching the child named after him all these things. You wished you could let him go.

“Harry!” you called. “Come on sweetheart. Say bye to daddy.”

Your son hugged the gravestone and said his goodbyes before running over to you. As you picked him up you braved one last look at where your heart laid. For a split second you thought you saw him stood there, watching you and your son, with a big smile on his face. In that moment you knew you would never let him go, not completely.

“Goodnight Harry,” you smiled softly.

Harry Hook had stolen your heart and would keep it safe for you until the day you joined him. You were sure of that.


End file.
